User blog:InsaneBlueberry/Victorious Boarding School - Chapter Fucking Two
If you're not in this chapter, you'll be in the next. The people in this chapter probably won't be in the next. Don't be so fucking sad. .............lol.................. Gareema was in her dorm room by herself on the first floor. She was still lovestruck by the strange cute boy from the boy's wing and who was just so happened to be dating that strange Mini chick. Gareema did some research and discovered the boy's name was Marco and she absolutely loved his name. She started jumping up and down on her bed and singing at the top of her lungs. "Ohhh! You capture my attention!!! Carefully listening don't wanna miss a thiiingg keeping my eyes on youuuu!!!" She was singing in her pretty soprano voice and she happened to be in the choir at Victorious Boarding School. She opened a window and the birds started flying into the room and the animals all peeped out to stare at the beautiful girl as she sang. She leaned against the windowsill as the birds started fixing her hair up all nicely. "Ohhh... Marrcooo," she sang quietly. "How I love youuu even though I've never talked to youuu." She sighed and looked outside and watched as the flowers bloomed to her voice. "What do you think?" she asked the birds still playing around with her. "Am I crazy for loving a guy older than me? A guy I've never even actually talked to?" The birds only tweeted. She sighed and shook her head. "And now I'm talking to birds..." "So you are," Emily said, skipping into the room. "Are you still thinking about that Marco boy?" "Yeah.." "He's a senior you know. Way too old for a freshman like you." "Wow thanks." Emily rolled her eyes and patted Gareema on the back. "Plus, I think he's like any other guy because he and his girlfriend - Mini - are totally having sex." "How do you know?" Gareema asked sadly. "Haven't you heard?" "Heard what..." "Mrs. Acula - monitor for the third floor - caught them in Mini's room on Mini's bed," Emily laughed loudly. "They've probably done it multiple times before that though." Gareema sighed and stared out the window again. "That's stupid. That girl is so awful" "What?" Gareema shook her head. "I'm sorry! I'm joking! I'm sure Mini is really nice and all teenagers have sex all the time so I need to be nice and not judge her." Emily shook her head at Gareema. "Just be nice and don't say mean things about Mini. I'm sure she's a great person," Emily told her. Emily skipped off to the bathroom in their room. Gareema sighed once again and decided to walk out of the dorm room. She walked down the halls being all sad and dreary and stuff when she ran into two juniors who were walking down the hall and laughing and talking with each other. "Sorry," she said sadly, and she started to walk away. "Oh it's okay!" the two told her. "Hey, do I know you?" one of them asked her. "Aren't you in choir with me or something?" Gareema turned around and smiled when she realized that it was a fellow choir person thing. "Yeah," she said. "I'm Gareema." "Oh yeah!" the girl said cheerfully. "I'm Liz. This is my roommate, Ciria. She's an idiot." "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "I hate you!" "I hate you more!" "You're stupid!" "I'm stupid, but you're the stupidest!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" Gareema stood there staring at the two who were, before she ran into them, laughing and looking like they were the best of friends and now they were arguing over something stupid. She rolled her eyes and walked away, hoping that maybe she'd run into someone more normal than those two. She kept walking when she saw Mini walking down the hall. "Hello!" Mini said cheerfully to the girl. Gareema waved in a friendly manor, hoping she didn't come off as mean or jealous or anything. Mini stopped walking though and walked back to Gareema. "Hey! I remember you! You were in the tour with my friend CeeCee earlier today!" "Yeah," Gareema said, smiling hoping it didn't look fake. "I'm Mini, as I'm sure you recall," she said happily. "I'm Gareema," Gareema said, sticking her hand out to shake Mini's. "Nice to meet you." "I'm sure you've already heard all about the silly rumors about me and my boyfriend," Mini said jokingly. "It's sort of false..." Her voice trailed off and she frowned a little, but then started smiling some more. "Sort of false?" "Yeah, like it's true but it's not." Mini shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways! Speaking of Marco, I have to go find him wherever he's disappeared to. The worst part about him is he disappears way too much." She laughed and skipped away to find her boyfriend. Gareema groaned and started walking down the halls. As she walked she saw lots of people walking around too - obviously. She decided to go outside to the gardens and she started walking around there. She sang to herself as she walked on the little pathway through the flowers and grass and bushes and stuff. The birds would stop and watch her once in a while and sing along with her and the whole garden was soon filled with happiness and music. She started dancing around, singing a simple song. She soon found herself tripping over a random stick, but before she hit the ground, hands reached out and caught her. "Oh goodness!" she exclaimed. She put her hands on the person's chest and helped herself stand up normal. "Sorry about that," she said. "What for?" the totally not mysterious person who we all know is totally Marco because it's just so freaking obvious like duh said. Gareema glanced up and saw that it was Marco who caught her! Of all people it was him! She felt her heartbeat start to race because that's what happens to girls when they see guys they like. "Oh it's just... I don't know.." she said, smiling up at him. He grinned down at her. "Just be more careful next time," he told her. "Yeah... I was just..." "Dancing around and singing?" "Yeah..." She blushed thinking she must have looked like a complete and total idiot. "You have a pretty singing voice," he told her. She blushed even more and looked down at her hands. "Thanks," she said. She was about to say you too as instinct, but decided that would be weird because she never even heard him sing. "Yeah, well, I have to be going," he told her. "I have to disappear some more because that's just how I roll." "Huh?" "Nothing. I'm Marco by the way," he said. "I'm Gareema." "That's a pretty name." Marco grinned at her and started walking away. Gareema stood there and watched him leave then when he was out of sight, she fainted on the sidewalk because that's what teenage girls do. Meanwhile, CeeCee sat in her dorm room playing with her hair. It was blonde and long and stuff and she liked playing with it because she's a girl and girls like playing with their hair. She was humming some random song and thinking about what she was going to do for her final year in high school. She heard the door open and Mini skipped into the room. "I heard you got caught with Marco earlier," she said to Mini. "Yeah," Mini said, plopping onto her bed. "We were totally having a great time, but Mrs. Acula just had to ruin it! Ugh!" "I told you not to do anything!" CeeCee said, turning around to look at her roommate. "Yeah, well I said no promises," Mini replied back, rolling her eyes. CeeCee groaned and shook her head at Mini. "You should listen to me more often." "I told her we were playing checkers!" "And yet you were making out on your bed. Yes, that's totally playing checkers, Mini." "Well... maybe checkers is code for sex!" CeeCee rolled her eyes and walked over to Mini and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Seriously though, you need to be more careful and make sure Mrs. Acula never catches you if you want to do... that." She glanced over at Mini and laughed. "And we all know checkers isn't code for sex." "Whatever," Mini grumbled. "And I can't find him anyways. You know how he is. Always freaking disappearing like a vampire or something." "He's not a vampire." "Well, duh! I'd know if he was!" The two girls then just lay there on Mini's bed and talked about stuff that no one really cares about so let's just skip it and move along with this story. So, Ciria and Liz were arguing while walking down the halls when they ran into Marco because everyone runs into Marco at some point in their boring lives. "Watch it," Liz said to him angrily. "Can't you tell that we're arguing right now and don't want to be disturbed by losers like you?!" Marco just laughed. "Sure," he said. "Don't be mean, Liz!" Ciria told her angrily. "You're just going to make everyone hate you and I'm supposed to hate you more than anyone else!" "Yeah, well I hope someone else hates me more than you do because then I'll laugh at your failure of hating me the most." Marco scratched his head as he listened to the two freaks yelling at each other. "Do you two even like each other?" he asked. "Yeah, of course!" they said at the same time. "She's my best friend," Liz said, smiling over at Ciria. "What?" Marco asked. "But you just -" "We do that a lot," Ciria said, rolling her eyes at his idiocy. "Okay..." "So, what are you doing by yourself?" Liz asked him curiously because she's a curious cat. "Just wandering around. I do that a lot." "Oh really? Maybe you can show us a few places to wander to. Maybe hide away from most of the losers at this place," Liz suggested. "Yeah, sure," he said, smiling. He walked over to the girls. "Follow me," he said. The two girls rolled their eyes at him because they will totally do that a lot because that's how they are and followed him around the school. The three teens got to talking and soon became best friends. Finally, they made it to the tower of the school - which was actually a castle because the author likes castles. The three looked around the room and found a few chairs and tables among other random things. "Wow," Liz said. "It's so pretty up here." She walked over to the window and looked outside. "The view is gorgeous." Ciria walked with her and glanced out the window. "Yeah, it is," she said. Marco soon followed the two over to the window and looked out. "Over there," he said, pointing towards the woods. "There's a lake behind the woods. Most people don't know about it but I like disappearing to it once in a while - mostly with Mini." "A lake? Can you like swim in it?" Liz asked. "Ew." Ciria grumbled. "Of course!" Marco said, glancing back towards it. "I'm sure us three could always go there or something." "Ew." Ciria said once again. "Nature. I SHAME YOU." Liz and Marco shook their heads at Ciria's idiotic behavior. "Hey!" Ciria said suddenly after a few seconds. "What if we all meet up here like once a day or something?" "What do you mean?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow at her roommate and best friend. "Like, once a day us three come up to this tower and hang out and talk about whatever! And do whatever!" Ciria suggested loudly and happily. Liz and Marco turned to look at each other and then back at Ciria. "Um..." Marco said. "I don't think my girlfriend would like me disappearing with two random girls." "Don't you disappear all the time though?" "Yeah..." "So she wouldn't know the difference. And I think us two can keep a secret," Ciria said, smiling at him. "What if someone catches him coming up here with us though?" Liz asked. "Oh well." The three shrugged their shoulders and decided that from then on, once a day for a few hours they'd come up to this tower and hang out. Soon enough they'd become known as the Tower Gang because every group of friends needs an epic - or not so epic - nickname. Meanwhile, two students skipped into the school - later than most of the other people because they had been running behind. The two girls were named Michelle and Reffy. They were both freshman and they skipped to the office to get their stuff. They smiled and when they discovered they were roommates and then they kept skipping off to their room which was on the second floor. They skipped to the elevator and skipped inside of the elevator and then they skipped around the second floor to their room. Before they could reach their room though, they skipped right into someone who was just walking by. "Watch the fucking fuck where you're fucking going fuck," the girl fucking said. "Sorry!" Michelle and Reffy said at the same time. "It's fucking okay," the girl said once fucking more. "Do you ever not say fuck in a sentence?" Michelle asked. "Only when I'm around fucking stupid teachers in fucking stupid school," the girl told Michelle. "Who are you?" Reffy asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm De-fucking-ni." "What?" "I'm Deni," the girl said, rolling her eyes at them. "And I'm leaving." Then she left and Michelle and Reffy skipped into their room. Category:Blog posts Category:Victorious Boarding School Category:Fanfiction